


FRANK

by BrideCorpse



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideCorpse/pseuds/BrideCorpse
Summary: Frank Iero, por demás una persona enigmática e interesante. No sabes cuando detrás de su espalda puede sostener un ramo de flores o un cuchillo afilado.Cuidate de él, enamorate de él.Frank en sus diferentes facetas.¿Quieres saber más de él? ¿Reír con él, llorar con él? Y por su puesto, conmigo.¿Quieres saber más de... Mi vida con Frank?





	

—¿Estás completamente seguro de querer hacer esto? Quiero decir, después va a ser muy difícil regresar. ¿Qué van a decir tus padres? ¡Los míos! Dios, Frank, no estoy seguro de que esto sea...

—¡Que sí! Ya cállate, por favor. No hay necesidad de preocuparnos por nuestros padres si no los vamos a volver a ver, y tampoco vamos a regresar. Ahora, ¿quieres ayudarme con esto? Abajo, saca toda la comida que puedas y ponla en esa mochila.

Gruñí en respuesta y obedecí a Frank. Me dirigí a la cocina con la mochila en mano. Frank tenía esta idea de escapar de casa desde hace algunos meses y como su mejor amigo, me ví obligado a ofrecerme a acompañarlo, pensé que en unas semanas se le pasaría, evidentemente me equivoqué. Frank no iba a retractarse en esto. Frank es impulsivo.

Tomé todo lo que pude del refrigerador y la alacena y ví a Frank caminando en mi dirección.

—¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?- pregunté. Frank llevaba un fajo de billetes bastante grande entre sus manos.

—Ah, ya sabes. Dinero para emergencias.-dijo mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos. —¿Estás listo?

—¿Qué? Oh....Claro... Uhmm... creo que olvidé mi celular en tu habitación, ahora vuelvo. -dije y me encaminé a su habitación. Frank rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada.

Una vez arriba tomé la vieja foto en donde aparecemos Frank y yo en nuestra graduación. El celular no se había movido de mi bolsillo desde hace como dos horas. Guardé la foto en mi mochila y regresé con Frank.

—¿A dónde iremos?- pregunté.

—Ya lo verás.

◆◆◆◆

Tomamos un autobús y caminamos un largo rato. Frank me llevó a lo que parecía una casa abandonada, tenía todos los vidrios rotos y estaba cubierta por hierbas de todo tipo. Había también un coche chatarra oxidado. Alrededor parecía no haber más casas, al menos no que yo pudiera ver.

—¿Qué carajo es esto, Frank? ¿Aquí vamos a vivir?

—No exactamente, pero allá sí. -Dijo y apuntó a lo que se veía como una cochera.

—¿Pero qué...

—Shhhh... -se alzó de puntitas para taparme la boca. Su cercanía me hizo estremecer. —Calla y sígueme.

Me dirigió a la enorme puerta de la cochera y entramos alzando la puerta un poco.

—¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?

—En una de mis aventuras.

Giré mis ojos y me dejé hacer a su voluntad. Frank tenía muchas "aventuras" últimamente. Donde siempre terminaba castigado y escapando por la ventana de su habitación conmigo a cuestas. Donde siempre terminábamos castigados otra vez. Frank es una mala influencia.

—Sé que necesita algo de limpieza, pero está bien, podremos sobrevivir aquí, ¿no crees?

—Seguro. -dije mientras me rascaba la nuca nerviosamente.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No es nada, sólo... ¿Realmente crees que esto funcionará?

Frank rió estrepitosamente. —Suena como si fuéramos a casarnos o algo así.

Bajé la vista incómodo.

—Frank...

—¿Si?

Sacudí mi cabeza. —Olvídalo.

Frank puso una expresión pensativa.

Por mucho que odie admitirlo, tengo sentimientos por Frank, si tengo que ser más específico, diré que Frank me gusta, mucho, demasiado. Y digo que odio admitirlo porque sé que jamás tendré una oportunidad con él, y admitirme que efectivamente siento algo por él, sólo me hace ilusionarme. Frank es un insensible hijo de puta, además un patán. Es el peor novio que puedas tener. Ha destrozado los sentimientos de todas las novias que ha tenido, y ellas siguen buscándolo. Frank tiene ese no-sé-qué que lo hace tener a todas las chicas detrás de él, y al parecer también a los chicos. No sabría definir con exactitud cómo me siento respecto a él. Es un idiota, pero al mismo tiempo es el mejor amigo que podrías tener. Es un imbécil, pero sin ser un imbécil por completo. Jamás me podría enojar con él y mucho menos alejarme de él. Nunca.

—¿Qué tanto piensas?- pregunté.

—Absolutamente nada que tenga que ver contigo. -sonrió.

—Oh, ¿en serio? -conocía esa sonrisa.

—Mjnm... -aunque no sabía qué tramaba.

—Bien, iré a buscar alguna cosa para limpiar este basurero.

—Se le dice hogar, y sí, deberías ir.

Rodé mis ojos y comencé con mi búsqueda. Realmente no había nada decente con lo que se pudiera hacer limpieza, todo estaba destrozado y creo que si intentamos limpiar con esas cosas, terminaríamos ensuciando más.

Frank seguía con su expresión pensativa, debe estar tramando algo realmente bueno para que le esté costando tanto tiempo. 

 

Limpiamos lo más que pudimos, por lo menos hasta que dejó de verse como un lugar abandonado. Incluso encontramos un par de colchonetas y una vieja radio de pilas, que, afortunadamente aún funcionaba. Es mejor que nada, supuse.

—Joder, aquí hay mas arañas que en mi casa en temporada de Halloween. -dijo Frank con una risita nerviosa, algo inusual en él.

Ambos estábamos muy cansados y decidimos ir a dormir temprano. Estaba por ir a apagar la vela que era lo único que nos brindaba luz, porque por supuesto, no habían pagado la luz eléctrica aquí desde hace años, entonces Frank me detuvo.

—Espera... -dijo. —Necesito decirte algo.

—¿Estás seguro que no puedes hacerlo mañana? Quiero decir, estamos ya muy cansados y...

—¡No! Es algo muy importante, no creo poder dormir bien si no te lo digo justo ahora.

—Bien. -suspiré.

Todo este asunto me puso los vellos de punta. ¿Qué será eso que quiere decirme Frank con tanta urgencia? ¿Será acaso que...? No seas tonto, Gerard. Me dije. Pensé que ya había pasado por esto.

Sin embargo mis esperanzas se elevaban más y más a medida que veía a Frank acercarse a mí lentamente. Comencé a respirar agitadamente. Su cabeza estaba a solo centímetros de la mía. Cada vez me ponía mas nervioso. ¿Realmente estaba sucediendo esto? Levanté un poco mi cabeza para poder tocar sus labios con los míos, pero el siguió adelante y hacía mi izquierda, pasando a acercar su boca a mi oído. Exhaló. Me estremecí ante su caliente aliento que recorrió mi cuello. El escalofrío me recorrió toda mi espina dorsal. Sólo pude respirar correctamente hasta que finalmente habló:

—Me dan miedo las arañas. 

 

 

 

 

 

▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

Demasiado decepcionante para ser el primero.


End file.
